Quand Heero aime!
by gwenaelle
Summary: Heero est amoureux. et de qui? Si vous voulez le savoir, lisez! et laissez moi des reviews!


**Quand Heero aime !**

****

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi, romance

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas a moi sniff !

Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi celui qu'il aimait? Celui qui hantait ses rêves la nuit et ses pensées le jour. Celui qu'il voulait prendre dans ses bras. Celui a qui il voulait goûter ses lèvres si tentatrices, toucher ses cheveux. Celui qu'i voulait protéger. Celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie: Wufei. Oui, il aimait ce chinois trop fier, au caractere noble. Il aimait ses yeux si noirs, la finesse de ses traits, sa peau si douce, ses longs cheveux, sa façon de ses mettre si facilement en colère. Il aimait tout chez lui. Tout. Et il aimerait tellement lui dire. Cet amour allait le rendre fou. Il était trop puissant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir.

La mission s'était très mal passée. L'ennemi était beaucoup trop nombreux par rapport à ce qu'on leur avait dit. Duo et Quatre avaient été blessés. Ce n'était pas bien grave mais cela les gênaient pour tenir une arme ou pour se défendre correctement. Pour Wufei, c'était beaucoup plus grave. Au moment ou ils allaient fuir, le chinois chuta en hurlant de douleur. Des balles s'étaient logées dans ses jambes et il s'évanouit. Quand il vit ça, le sang d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur. Et, pour la première fois, il abandonna le perfect soldier et se précipita sur son ami. Il le prit le plus doucement possible dans ses bras et courut vers la sortie. Malheureusement, il ne put l'atteindre: des soldats d'Oz la bloquaient. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre. Un des gardes s'avança et lui arracha Wufei des mains sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il fut emmener dans une cellule. Une fois seul, la peur revint à la charge. Ou était Wufei? Allait il bien? Ses blessures étaient elles gravent? Tant de questions qui faisaient accroître sa peur. Mais elle disparut vite quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et qu'une personne fut poussée à l'intérieur.

C'était Wufei. Heero allait se précipiter vers lui mais décida de ne pas bouger quand il vit que le chinois se redressait. Mais au moment ou il voulut se mettre sur ses jambes, il s'écroula en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui car il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

   - C'est moi.

  - Heero? Qu'est ce que tu fais-la?

  - Heu... et bien je... je me suis fait prendre, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

Wufei fut surprit par la réaction d'Heero. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait bégayer et qu'il le voyait rougir. Rougir? Stop, on parle d'Heero la, le perfect soldier, celui qui ne ressent rien. Alors pourquoi était il gênait?

  - Heero?

  - Hai?

   - Qu'est ce que tu as?

  -. ?

  - Pourquoi est ce que tu rougis? A moins que tu n'es de la fievre, dit Wufei en posant sa main sur le front d 'Heero.

A ce contact, des milliers de frissons parcoururent le corps du japonais qui se sentit rougir de plus belle. Cette main était si douce.

Wufei fut de plus en plus surprit par le comportement d'Heero. Il avait bien vu les frissons apparaître mais cela na pouvait être à cause de la fièvre car Heero n'était pas chaud. ( Alalala si tu savais Wufei. En revanche, sa peau était douce, agréable au toucher. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les cobalts du japonais et s'y accrocherent. Ils étaient Si beaux. Heero, lui, croyait être en train de rêver. La main de Wufei était descendue jusqu"à sa joue. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le regard si noirs de celui qu'il aimait.

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, leurs visages s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient si proches a cet instant. Et le, n'en pouvant plus, Heero prit possession des lèvres de Wufei, le serrant fort contre lui. Le chinois répondit immédiatement au baiser passionné d'Heero, incapable de résister. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du japonais alors que ce dernier avait les siens autour de la taille du chinois. Le baiser s'approfondit et les langues se rencontrèrent enfin, envoyant des décharges dans les corps des eux asiatiques qui poussèrent le même gémissement. Mais a bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer. Heero garda quand même Wufei dans ses bars. Ce dernier se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du japonais. Il se sentait si bien la, contre Heero. Malheureusement, ce court instand de bonheur fut interrompit par l'entrée des gardes qui s'emparèrent de Wufei et l 'emmenèrent. Heero avait tenté de s'interposer mais un des gardes le maintenaient en joue et Wufei disparut de son champ de vision. Sa peur fut de retour en un instant. Qu'allaient ils lui faire?

Heero s'assit dans un coin de la cellule et attendit. Il ne pouvait faire que cela.

Il attendit plus de 3h00 quand enfin, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Wufei fut juté à l'intérieur. Heero le réceptionna dans ses bars et l'étendit sur le sol. Et le, sa peur fit place à son inquiétude et a sa fureur. Wufei était couvert de sang. Ses jambes, blessées pas des balles, étaient cassées. Il avait des cotes brisées ainsi que son poignet droit. Son visage était recouvert de bleu.

Doucement, Heero commença à essuyer le sang qui recouvrait le beau visage de Wufei. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il avait mal partout. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Heero avait vu la souffrance dans les yeux du chinois. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue et Wufei ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la douceur de cette caresse. Mais quand la main se retira, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir:

   - Heero...

  - Je suis la, ne t'inquiète pas.

  - Je. je n'ai rien....dit, souffla Wufei

  - Je sais. Maintenant, repose-toi.

Wufei ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se colla le plus près possible d'Heero et ferma les yeux. Le japonais fut heureux du geste de Wufei. Il était sur maintenant que le chinois ne le repoussait pas. Il se mettait lui-même sous la protection du perfect soldier. S'accordant un sourit, Heero souleva doucement Wufei pour qu'il se retrouve dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Ces salops d'Oz vont regretter d'avoir touché son Wufei. Personne ne touche la propriété du perect soldier. Il ruminait depuis 15 minutes quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Instinctivement, Heero resserra son étreinte autour du corps fin de Wufei. Mais, au lieu de voir apparaître les gardes, ce fut Duo qui entra.

  - Vite, il faut partir d'ici! S'écria le natt

Mais il se figea en voyant l'état de Wufei.

  - Heero... il...

  - Je sais, il faut qu'on l'emmène chez Sally e vite!

Il souleva doucement le corps de Wufei dans ses bras et le natté et le perfect soldier sortirent de la cellule. Dehors, Trowa et Quatre les attendaient. Ils réussirent à sortir de la base en volant une voiture. Apres s'être assuré que personne ne les suivait, Trowa prit le chemin de la maison de Sally. A l'arrière, Heero tenait Wufei serré contre lui sous les regards surpris de Duo et attendrit de Quatre. Ce dernier était le seul a savoir ce qu'Heero ressentait pour Wufei. Et maintenant, il savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et ils arrivèrent à la maison de leur médecin. Pendant que Duo frappait à la porte, Heero souleva doucement Wufei et le fit descendre de la voiture. Sally leur ouvrit presque immédiatement. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parole pour comprendre qu'ils étaient inquiets. Et il y avait de quoi. Elle-même s'inquiéta en voyant l'état de Wufei. Sans un mot, elle fit signe à Heero de la suivre et de le poser sur le lit. Puis, elle fit sortir tout le monde et commença à examiner le chinois. Elle resta dans la chambre pendant plus de 2h00. Quand enfin elle sortit, quatre pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, inquiets.

   - Alors? demanda quatre

  - Je ne cacherais pas qu'il est gravement blessé mais il s'en sortira.

Quatre soupirs lui répondirent.

  - Je peux aller le voir? demanda Heero

   - Oui, vas y.

Et Heero rentra dans la chambre. Tout le monde comprit ce qu'il se passait entre Heero et Wufei. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que le perfect soldier était inquiet pour le petit dragon.

Dans la chambre, Heero s'était assis sur le lit et tenait la main gauche( puisque le droite était plâtrée) de Wufei. Ses jambes portaient des ateles. Heero regardait le visage fin de son chinois quand il sentit que la main de ce dernier remuait dans la sienne. Il allait se réveiller. En effet, Heero put enfin voir les yeux noirs de son ami.

   - Heero?

  - Oui, c'est moi.

  - Ou...

  - On est chez Sally. Elle t'a soigné.

  - Je vois ça.

Heero soupira et déplaça une mèche noire qui tombait sur les yeux de Wufei.

  - J'ai eut tellement peur pour toi, dit Heero d'une voix tremblante

  - Heero?

  - Je t'aime Wufei, souffla Heero en se penchant sur le visage du chinois

Ses lèvres de posèrent sur celles du chinois. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact. Au bout d'un moment, les lèvres d'Heero quitterent les siennes mais il n'eut pas le temps de regretter car elles revinrent et embrassèrent chaque parcelle de son visage. Wufei ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous ses doux baisers. Heero s'appercut que son chinois gémissait plus fort quand il mordillait le bout de ses oreilles. C'était bon a savoir.

En faisant attention, Heero s'allongea à coté de Wufei. Toujours en l'embrassant, il passa sa main sous son haut mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit Wufei se raidir.

  - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Heero, inquiet. Je t'ai fait mal?

  - Non, répondit Wufei. Continu, s'il ta plait.

  - Tu es sur? On peut attendre que tu sois guérit.

  - Oui, on peut attendre, souffla Wufei, visiblement déçu.

 Voyant cela, Heero ne put s'empecher de sourire.

  - Je peux aussi te faire des câlins, dit Heero, amusé. Etant donna que tu te trouves à ma merci, je peux faire ce que je veux.

  - Alors vas-y, supplia presque Wufei

  - Tes désirs sont des ordres

Et Heero se pencha à nouveau pour reprendre possession des lèvres de Wufei. Ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin sous le T-shirt du chinois, tout en faisant attention a ses cotes. Il entendit Wufei gémir quand il commença à titiller un de ses tétons. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres du chinois et descendit à son cou ou il le marqua comme étant le sien. Wufei ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Heero était doué. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne portait plus son haut. Comment Heero avait il réussit à lui enlever ave son plâtre? Mais il oublia vite ce détail quand il sentit la langue d'Heero torturer son téton droit alors que sa main jouait avec l'autre. Wufei ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Il aimait ses mains sur lui, cette bouche qui le torturait délicieusement. Il aimait tellement Heero. Ce dernier avait quasiment les même pensées. La peau de Wufei était si douce, il ne se lassait pas de l'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser les siennes dessus. Son corps était si fin, souple, séduisant. Il était un véritable appel a l'amour. Heero savait qu'il aurait du mal a se retenir de le prendre la, maintenant. Mais il devait penser aussi que son amour de dragon était blessé. Alors, il explora sans s'en lasser ce corps a coté de lui. Il voulait le connaître par cœur. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos pour toucher la peau si douce. Puis, elles défirent les boutons du pantalon de Wufei. Ce dernier était impatient et voulait qu'Heero aille plus vite. Le japonais voyait bien ce la: Son Wufei n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de patient. Il décida de s'amuser un peu. Il baissa doucement le pantalon de Wufei mais pas trop car les ateles le gênaient. Il lui laissa son boxer. Puis, il remonta à sa bouche et l'embrassa. Un long gémissement échappas à Wufei quand Heero commença un mouvement de va et vient avec son bassin, mimant des gestes connus de tous. Leurs virilités entraient en contact a chaque va et vient ce qui excitait encore plus le jeune chinois. Sa main passa dans les cheveux d'Heero. Il adorait ça. Il aurait tellement aimé le faire, la, maintenant. Foutu blessures! C'était tellement bon!

  - Heero. , gémit  Wufei

  - Oui ?

  - Arrête... s'il te plait...

Heero s'arrêta net, inquiet.

  - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda t il a son ami bless

  - On... on ne peut pas...

  - Pourquoi? demanda Heero, dominé par le désir, embrassant le visage du chinois

   - Mes jambes. , gémit ce dernier

Heero stoppa immédiatement ses baisers. Puis, lentement, sans lui faire mal, il s'allongea à coté de son ami et le prit dans ses bars. Wufei posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et passa son bras plâtré sur son ventre. La, il était bien. En sécurité, protégé, aimé. Il poussa un soupir de bien être et ferma les yeux. Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer et repasser sa main dans les cheveux si soyeux de Wufei. Il aimait tellement l'être endormit dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit.

Dans le salon, Quatre sourit en regardant la porte de la chambre. Duo et Trowa n'avaient pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Ils savaient maintenant que Wufei et Heero étaient heureux.

Et la, Duo, qui ne put s'en empêcher, sauta sur Quatre et l'embrassa. Au début extrêmement surprit, le petit blond ne réagit pas. Mais il répondit au baiser en sentant la langue de Duo se frayer un passage dans sa bouche. Trowa eut un mini sourire en les regardant. Mais, ce sourire s'effaca en 30 secondes chrono quand Duo et Quatre le regardèrent en sourient. Et, sans que le francais ne s'y attende, les deux pilotes l'allongèrent sur le canapé. Trowa ne les repoussa pas. Il voulait ces deux petits diables. Lui aussi voulait être heureux et il savait qu'il le serrait avec les deux jeunes hommes qui le dévoraient du regard. Souriant, Trowa s'abandonna entre leurs mains.

Fin

J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais jamais a mettre le mot fin

Alors? Vous avez aimé?

Duo: Non

Gwenn: Pourquoi?

Duo: Je veux un lemon avec Quatre et Trowa

Gwenn: désolée mon chou mais peut entre que dans une autre fic, tu l'auras ce lemon

Duo: Cool!

Gwenn en regardant Wufei et Heero: Et vous? Vous avez aimé?

Wufei et Heero se jettent un coup d 'oeil et sortirent leur flingues

Gwenn: Q.. Quoi? Vous avez pas aimez?

Wufei: Pourquoi est ce que tu t "est arrêter en plein milieu?

Heero: Je veux mon wufei!

Gwenn: Alalala, ils sont jamais content.


End file.
